Episode 8313/8314 (15th November 2018)
Maya is stunned when she discovers how much Jacob really likes her, whilst Matty finds himself comforting a very upset Victoria. Meanwhile, Debbie is relieved to learn she isn't pregnant and begins putting Joe behind her. Plot David has booked a table at a secret restaurant for Maya's birthday. Rodney gives Ellis a cup of "Rodney's Healing Juice" and suggests to Brenda they sell them. Victoria goes to ask Ellis a question but backs down. Tracy receives a text message that puts her in a sad mood. Clive decides to take Leyla and Frank to the art exhibition tomorrow. Debbie is talking with Charity when Vanessa asks Charity out for lunch at a gastropub. When Charity leaves, Debbie pulls out the pregnancy test, right as Cain walks in. David is keen to make a good first impression on Maya's mother. Tracy is upset and takes it out on David in the shop. Cain tries to convince Debbie to take the pregnancy test but she refuses. Victoria gets upset when Diane and Robert try to talk to her. Tracy tells David that her aunt has died. They used to be really close but they drifted apart in recent years. Matty tries to convince Ellis to ask Victoria out again. Tracy tells David that her aunt, and namesake, Tracy died broke and alone. She explains her aunt Tracy fell in love with a colleague who left his wife and kids for her, which resulted in her aunt and her mother falling out. Tracy explains an old schoolfriend saw her aunt Tracy's obituary and thought she had died and that's how she found out about her aunt's death. Vanessa expresses her disappointment about the gastropub needing to close due to a leaky pipe. Victoria slams Vanessa, Frank, Clive and Leyla's food on the table and ends up spilling some of Vanessa. She snaps at Vanessa and dumps curry on her before storming out. Maya tells Jacob that her mother can't make it, and Maya is seething at her mother. Jacob admits David is with Tracy. Marlon apologises to Vanessa on Victoria's behalf. Tracy worries that she will end up like her aunt. Maya storms in and yells at David before storming off. Matty tries to get Victoria to open the front door. Debbie takes the pregnancy test - she's not pregnant. Brenda pops over to Mulberry Cottage to collect the rest of Cathy and Heath's things and makes a remark about Laurel behind her back. Marlon tries to get Ellis to go see Victoria. Victoria opens up to Matty and complains about Leon still texting her. Matty tells her she can be someone else if she wants to - they hug. David apologises to Maya and tells her Tracy's aunt died. Maya feels terrible. Jacob snaps at Maya and tells him he should have but Maya first, and that's why he told her. David tells him he's crossed a line and Jacob angrily storms out. Laurel tells Brenda she made a mistake but Brenda asks how long it will be until she tears another family apart, saying Ashley would be turning in his grave. She apologises and leaves. Jacob apologises and calls a truce. David gets Maya a lousy present but Maya puts on a face. Matty tells Victoria he still has feelings for her. Victoria admits liking him too but thinks they have too much history as they were close friends. David is still angry over Jacob telling Maya. Diane is annoyed that Charity still hasn't returned. Maya opens her present from Jacob - a movie she's loved since she was a child and the cover signed by the cast. Maya gives Jacob a glass of champagne and she puts on the movie. He tells Maya that he really likes her and kisses her. She pulls away and asks what he's doing. Debbie tells Cain that Joe is officially out of her life. Maya goes nuts and worries about what might have happened if David had walked in. When he turns up, she lies about what happened. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room and kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Notes *This was an hour long episode, consisting of two separate episodes edited together. *The theme tune in this episode are replaced by a piano rendition of the previous theme tune as part of the promotional campaign for the John Lewis & Partners Christmas advert launch. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes